Who?
by usane-san
Summary: Kageyama selalu saja menolak ajakan berkencan dari para gadis dengan alasan dia telah menyukai orang lain. Jelas saja hal ini membuat Hinata penasaran. Siapa sebenarnya orang beruntung yang disukai oleh Kageyama? /KageHina/YAOI/Summary gagal


**Who?**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Cast :** **Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shoyo**

 **Disclaimer : Furudate Haruichi**

 **Warn : BoysLove-Yaoi, typos, alur berantakan, cerita pasaran, OOC, dsb**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kageyama! Jadilah kekasihku," ucap seorang gadis mungil bersurai karamel sambil menunduk menahan malu.

"Tidak _senpai_. Aku ingin fokus dengan kegiatan klubku. Lagipula aku sudah menyukai orang lain." pemuda yang di panggil Kageyama itu berucap dengan wajah serius.

Gadis itu pun berlari menjauh setelah mendengar kata penolakkan dari adik kelas yang disukainya itu. Kageyama menatap datar kepergian gadis yang baru saja menyatakan perasaannya. Setelah gadis itu menghilang dari pandangan mata Kageyama, seorang pemuda bersurai oranye keluar dari balik dinding.

"Hei! Ini sudah keberapa kalinya kau menolak gadis-gadis yang menyatakan perasaannya padamu?!" omel Hinata seraya memijat pangkal hidungnya. Yang diomeli hanya melirik sekilas ke arah pemuda di sampingnya, tanpa ada niatan menjawab sedikitpun.

"Ah, siapa orang yang kau sukai itu?" Hinata bertanya penasaran.

Kageyama kembali melirik Hinata sebelum mengalihkan tatapannya lurus ke depan, tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Hinata, membuat pemuda bermata coklat itu merengut sebal.

Kini fokus mata biru gelap Kageyama mengarah tepat kepada pemuda mungil di sampingnya. Kageyama sedikit menundukkan kepalanya karena perbedaan tinggi badan mereka. Dia menghela nafas sebentar, "Orang yang kusukai itu bodoh, tidak peka, ceria, _hyperactive_ dan manis."

Hinata berhenti merengut. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi bingung dengan kerutan di dahinya, tanda ia sedang berpikir keras. Siapa tau dia mengenal gadis beruntung itu. Dia terus berpikir hingga posisinya yang semula sedang berdiri menjadi terduduk di atas tanah.

"Aku menyerah! Cepat beritahu aku!" ucapnya setelah sekian menit terlewat.

Hening.

"Oh ayolah! Kita sudah berteman sejak kelas satu, _masa_ kau tak mau memberitahuku siapa yang kau sukai itu," Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

Bukannya menjawab, Kageyama _malah_ mencubit pipi Hinata kemudian tersenyum tipis. Gemas dengan tingkah kekanakkan pemuda di depannya. "Kuberi kau waktu dua hari untuk mencari tahu sendiri."

Kageyama berjalan meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terduduk sambil mengelus pipinya yang memerah akibat di cubit tadi dan sesekali menyumpah serapahi Kageyama yang telah mencubitnya.

 **.**

Dua hari berlalu sejak Hinata bertanya tentang gadis yang di sukai Kageyama. Lagi-lagi hari ini _setter_ dari tim voli Karasuno itu mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari seorang gadis manis di sekolah, tapi sangat disayangkan gadis yang menyatakan cinta padanya kembali di tolak mentah-mentah. Hinata menampilkan dirinya di depan Kageyama yang masih berdiri menatap punggung gadis yang baru saja ditolaknya.

"Ada apa? Kau sudah mengetahuinya?" Hinata menggeleng sebagai jawaban membuat Kageyama mau tak mau menghela nafas lelah.

" _Ne_ , Kageyama,"

"Hm?"

"Beritahu aku ya?" pinta Hinata dengan tatapan memelas.

Kageyama tak dapat bernafas untuk beberapa detik saat mendapat tatapan menggemaskan Hinata namun dia berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

Hinata sedikit menjinjitkan tubuhnya, mengakibatkan jarak wajah keduanya hanya terpisah beberapa senti saja. Hinata yang hendak kembali bersuara harus membatalkan niatannya sebab Kageyama dengan cepat mengecup bibir merahnya.

Kageyama tersenyum lembut setelah melepas tautan bibir mereka. "Itu jawabanku, bodoh."

Hinata mematung di tempat, masih berusaha mencerna kejadian yang barusan terjadi. Tanpa aba-aba wajah manisnya merona merah ketika memahami maksud dari perbuatan pemuda bersurai gelap itu.

"Jangan katakan bahwa…"

"Hm, aku menyuk–ah tidak. Aku mencintaimu Shoyo."

Sebelah tangan Kageyama terulur, mengelus rambut oranye Hinata yang ternyata sangat halus. Perlakuan Kageyama membuat sang pemilik rambut semakin merona hebat. Dia merasa malu sekaligus senang dalam waktu bersamaan. Pasalnya dia juga menyukai Kageyama sejak kelas satu. Sejak mereka kembali bertemu.

"Uhh.."

Hinata menunduk malu. Raut wajah Kageyama berubah menjadi sedih, dia berpikir bahwa dirinya di tolak oleh Hinata. Namun ekspresinya berubah kembali menjadi senang ketika Hinata mengucapkan kata yang sangat ingin didengarnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Tobio." ucap Hinata pelan, kemudian mengecup bibir Kageyama lama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Holaaaaaa~ Saya pendatang baru di fandom ini. Sebenernya ff ini bukan ff baru. Ini cuma hasil remake dari fanfic saya dengan pair SasuNaru. Semoga gak aneh dan gak ada yang salah dari penulisannya. Saya harap kalian berkenan meninggalkan jejak untuk ff gaje ini :3.**


End file.
